


Skelekinks

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bout ta get kinky in here..., Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Kinks, Other, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: The different kind of kinks the brothers of UT UF US SF HT, and a bonus...
Relationships: skeletons x reader - Relationship
Comments: 55
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something in reply to an ask I got on tumblr. Hope ya like it!
> 
> Before we begin I just want to note that I made it as gender neutral as possible, but some of the kinks require the reader to have (working/ bleedable) female parts. Also, let's just agree that some skeletons *cough* Dusty *cough cough* Axe a little bit *cough* are... a bit fucked up... So please beware any warnings- there should only be one, I think...
> 
> Hmmmm..... What do I think the skeletons’ kinks are? Well, I’ve put some thought into it, and I think it goes a little something like this...

**_Undertale_  
  
** _Sans (Classic)_

Oh, teasing, for sure, especially in public or places that it would be inappropriate for you to be doing any of the things he’s teasing you with. He wants you so wound up that sexual frustration is dripping off of you while he’s teasing in your ear that everyone is going to be able to tell what you’re thinking about if you keep wiggling and rubbing your thighs together like that. 

Another is dirty talk, obviously. How else is he going to get you so hungry for his cock that you’re grinding against the chair? And you know what naughty datemates who try to get relief from chairs in public get, don’t you? You can’t have any relief for even longer… How much longer? Hmm… How about a movie? That’s a fun date idea, right? 

Which leads me to; orgasm denial. When you get to the theater and the lights go down, he’s going to show you why he had you wear something that was loose around your legs… aka, fingering and playing with you until you’re on the edge, and backing off, telling you to hush, everyone else is trying to enjoy the movie, no, don’t come, you’re not allowed to come, yet, you’ve been bad… And then when the movie is finally over, you get home- and find that he’s worked himself up so much by working you up that he practically rips your clothes from you so he can _d e s t r o y_ you. 

He’s pretty much going to tease you to drive you insane and then make you scream for him.

_ Papyrus (Creampuff) _

He really wants to be looked up to, so… hero worship? Like, if you were saved by a firefighter, and were just _so eternally grateful_ that you wanted to give him a blow job, and let him wreck you… Yeah… I think that’s something he’d be into. 

He’d probably like to teach you something- not that pretend to be a professor stuff, no, if he were to give you a lesson on strategy, and you showed understanding more than you had, he’d be very excited! And… accomplished… wanna… try out that new stuff, datemate? You can try on him… Nyeh heh… 

In that vein, if you dressed in the cliche, only an apron get up (though he’d probably prefer lingerie under the apron, and maybe high heels), to cook dinner for him, but instead of cooking, you let him teach you, with plenty of him cuddled up to you, arm around you to point something out, and just having you in his arms and against him… it seems so innocent- except for that bulge… you have to wait for the pasta to cook, and the sauce to simmer, anyway… how about a quickie appetizer before the main course is finished cooking? 

Basically, he wants to be paid sexual homage to, and feel that he actually did something worth the respect you’re about to give him.   
  
  
  
**_Underfell  
  
_**_Sans (Red)_

Biting/ claiming/ marking. He can't _believe_ that a perfect angel like you would be with an ass like him, and doll- he's never letting you go. Never. He's going to leave visible marks all over you. That's right baby, take off that jacket, show the world who you belong to, wear those shorts; the bites on your thighs are particularly sexy since he nearly made you scream with them. When others see them, he can't help but preen and be a smug bastard- but it's because he's so proud that you chose _him_ to be with. When _he_ sees them, on the other hand- he's ready to go make more. Right now. Nah, let 'em see, who fuckin' cares what they think- he _wants_ people to know you're his. He'll use bites, scent marking, collars, funny "if lost return to" clothes and accessories- but as much as he is desperately, clawing to keep you as his- he is yours, too. He'll give you anything you ask for- anything, Dollface, just ask. And you're the only one that gets to see this soft side. 

I think this one is called bodyguard kink- maybe protector kink…? Either way, he wants to keep you safe. Where he's from, everyone can pose danger, so he's sure to keep a socket out. Anyone making you uncomfortable? He'll be back- Someone harassing you? Just a sec, doll, he's gonna have a "talk" with them… Someone approaching you in an unsavory manner? They're going to have to go through him, and the look on his face makes sure they know it. Doesn't seem like a kink yet, right? But, believe you, me, he loves the thought of putting someone in their place, maybe with violence, whisking you out of an uncomfortable situation, but then getting you somewhere safe and… showing you how soft he can be. Slowly, carefully, working you up and making you cry out with need, making you come so many times that you're not going to be able to walk for a while- but that's ok, more time for him to make you both feel good. It's not always soft, sometimes it's rough and quick, whatever the mood is, but no matter how it is, at the end of it- he wants you worn out and clinging to him shakily, like he's the only one that can keep you tethered to the Earth. 

He loves to get you all hot and flustered with dirty talk. He wants you to be so worked up that he doesn't even have to try to push in; you'll be so ready that all he has to do is bend you over and tug anything you've got on out of the way, and then he's pounding into you, groaning and moaning about how amazing you feel, doing his best to follow through on all the promises he made when he was murmuring in your ear. Unfortunately, sometimes he doesn’t have the patience to wait until you get home- not that you’re complaining. Being grabbed into a dark alleyway for a good hard fuck against the wall as he growls and grunts about how good you feel around him, how you’re such a good girl, how watching you take his cock is the hottest thing he’s seen today, how he’s going to make you scream so loud that people start coming to investigate and stay for the show… it’s not the worst thing in the world. Especially when he starts cursing and pounding you harder when he feels you squeezing around him. 

**Bonus.** This was going to be one, then I thought it was turning into a dislike- so I did a different one to fill it out, and… I went to finish it, and… it turned out like this… so… I dunno. Enjoy an extra? 

Look, sweetheart, he might be soft, just for you, and he tries to give you anything you ask for, but please- please. Don't ask for him to let you dominate him. He can't. He turns into the shakiest, most uncertain skeleton you've ever met. He'll do what you ask, he'll kneel and give you all the praises you could ever need, he'll lay back and let you do what you want to him, even let you tie or cuff him- but don't take away his role. He _needs_ to be in charge. So much has been out of his control for so long, with no way for him to fix it, he just wants to make decisions for himself. He just wants to be able to protect what’s his. He doesn’t want to let go of control. He can be a soft dom daddy if you want him to, let you be princess for a day and tell him what to do, bind him and make him work for it- but he’s the one who has the last say. 

_Papyrus (Edge)_

Is vanilla sex a kink? Edge just- he just wants soft love… He has to be tough and hard and powerful- _all the time. It's_ **_sooooo_ ** _draining!_ Seriously. Don't tell anyone, but he really just wants to cuddle and be soft… maybe let you ride him, so that he can _just lay back_ for once. 

It's not like he _wants_ to let you top him. It's not like he _wants_ to let you be in charge. It's not like he _likes_ people being over him and telling him what to do! But, baby, if you could… just… please make it so he doesn't have to be in control of everything for _just a little bit_ so he doesn't have to keep this heavy mask up all the time… He doesn't want to be punished, he doesn't want to be coddled and told he's a good boy for performing tasks that he does every day- he just wants someone to take care of him for a while. Tell him what to do to please you so that he doesn't have to plan and decide and do… He loves to make you feel good, just as much as he loves to feel good. 

Don't let this confuse you, though, he's a switch at best. Yes, he will let you be in charge, and likes making you feel good with your directions, but… He also wants to pin you down, tug your hair and make you cry and moan for him as he pounds you, hold your hair back in one hand and cup the back of your neck with the other as he shoves his cock into your mouth and down your throat every few thrusts. And _boy, does he like blow jobs._ He feels very powerful, standing over you when you're on your knees, very worshiped when you look up at him with that sweet look of adoration and saliva dripping down your chin, _very much_ in control when all he'd have to do to choke you, to hurt you, is make one move that you're not expecting, shove himself down your throat and leave it there so you can't breathe- that you trust him not to do anything that would hurt you is a miracle in his mind, and you look like a fucking _masterpiece_ in that position. 

Edge's secret is that he's soft in the bedroom… But still a switch that takes care of you both... don't tell anyone...   
  
  
  
**_Underswap  
  
_**_Sans (Blue)_

Definitely roleplaying. Are you in a bad situation? Will you… pretend to be? Blue wants to rescue you. He desperately wants you to look at him with that grateful adoration that the princesses give to the knights when they save them from the dragon’s keep… And while it may _seem_ strange, roleplaying can go either way with Blue. Not you rescuing him- no. He wants to be in charge. But, he could be that good knight, rescuing you from the dragon’s keep… Or he could be the evil sorcerer who kidnapped you and wants you to beg him to _not_ put you in the dragon’s keep. If you offer him your body, he may take it in payment… but he’s never letting you go. Yes, that’s what you bargained, but he doesn’t play by the rules- he’s evil! Mweh heh heh heh! 

He also loves it when you brag about him to other people. Others see him as a child- but _boy are they wrong!_ And he likes to see the looks on their faces when you brag about all the things he does to you. “He- he _does_ that for you?! My husband doesn’t do that, and we’ve been married for some-odd years…” Oh yes- _yes he does._ And he does it until you can’t take any more and can’t remember your name. Brag about him too much in public, and he might have to escort you, like the perfect gentleman he is, to the bathroom or closet so he can rail you and let them all hear how true it is. He may have a bit of a thing for others being jealous of you because of how well he treats you. 

Don’t be fooled, though! He is the one in charge! He may love doing things for you to make you scream, but he always satisfies his own desires as well; he maybe be concentrating on your chest a lot and making you squirm with desire, but he loves breasts, loves worshiping them and the beautiful buds on them- but you’d better believe that while he’s indulging himself in them, he’s using it to torment you until you beg. That’s right, beg for what you want little dove… If you’re good, he’ll give it to you… but he might decide to just take what _he_ wants instead- don’t worry, though; you’re going to love _every moment_ of it, and you’ll be sore in the morning in the most _wonderful_ way. 

Over all, he loves being in charge, he loves when _you_ love him being in charge, and he loves when you brag (so he’s not doing it) and others find out _just how capable_ he is. Especially if they get jealous. But don’t worry, he’ll just wrap you closer to him and puff his chest out. He’s not interested in anyone else, he just wants them to know how lucky you, and he, are. 

_Papyrus (Stretch)_

I think I’ve made this pretty clear in Bone Brigade, but I _totally_ see Stretch being into pussy worship; touching it, petting it, _tasting_ it… Probably the longest time he goes without a cigarette, vape, or sucker in his mouth is when he’s eating pussy; the sweetest treat of all. 

And anal. He is _here_ to taste that pussy and take that ass. He knows all sorts of positions to give the most pleasure with anal, but the feeling of you around him, so hot and tight, while he can look over your shoulder and watch his hand playing with the rest of you, feel your pussy squeeze around his fingers and feel your ass doing the same around his cock, the way you shake and moan and gasp as his thumb or palm rub over your clit- ah hell, if he were doing this like anyone else, he’d probably cum already. 

That’s why he likes tantric sex. Well, that and it suits his slow, lazy demeanor. But don’t be mistaken; tantric sex is not for the undisciplind. It takes a lot of concentration, a lot of control, to be able to manage it. You have to control your breath to keep it nice and slow, you have to control your body’s natural reactions to hurry and feel good and instead relax your muscles and let the release meander its way to you, and in advanced tantric sex, you have to time your movements to mirror each other at the same time, and keep a soul gaze the _whole time._ It’s definitely not for the faint of heart. 

Pretty much going slow and steady, using his favorite hole, and getting a great over the shoulder show of his favorite thing- that sweet pussy getting worshiped.   
  
  
  
_**Swapfell  
  
**__Sans (Black)_

Like Cream, he’d also like to teach you strategizing! He wants you to get good at it, and wants you to be a challenge to him. He wants you to get close to beating him, but not quite, then get up and declare that there are other ways of strategizing to win a battle- and then try to seduce him. You might almost succeed, too! But he also wants to win. He wants to turn the tables on you, foil your plans and then “punish” you until you’re admitting defeat and begging for more. 

Stars damn it! He wants to be worth more than how others are treating him! (like trash) He would be forever in love if you’d give him a coy head tilt and just admit that he’s your better. He believes that you dress for the job you want, not the one you have, and that’s why he dresses like a king. He is royalty! Treat him like it! And then let your king pound you into next week… because kings get to do what they want. And this king- he wants you, my dear.

One thing that may surprise you, given that he wants you to always be in his service, not quite his equal, is that he’s not always demanding his adoration in blow jobs; when you get down to it, he has a praise kink. Not a “tell me I’m a good boy, mistress” praise kink, no. He wants you spread out on the soft, perfect bedding that _he_ gave you, because it suits your perfect body, kneeling between your thighs, giving you the best orgasms of your life- and hearing about it. Sing it to the stars, love, he wants to hear every noise you make, how much you appreciate what he does for you, how much you love what he’s doing to you, and how good he’s making you feel. He’d like to get off, too, of course, but the noises he causes you to make- they could be currency to him. 

At the end of the day, he wants to be the king of his castle and provide you with everything you could ever need, then take his faithful servant to bed and treat you like the queen you really are while you cry out his name and how amazing and wonderful he is. 

_Papyrus (Mutt)_

If you thought Blue liked showing off and people being jealous, well… here's Mutt. While Blue likes people being jealous of what _you_ have, Mutt wants people to be jealous of what _he_ has. Yes, his; while you are your own person with your own stuff going on, and he's not going to lock you away, you are his, his alone, only his. If anyone else is to have any access to you (sexually), it will be at his discretion. Not that he'd ever let them touch you, unless you were ok with that, but he _really_ hopes that you're into (or at least open to) public displays, because he wants to show you off, and show off what he can do to you, make everyone green with envy to know that they'll _never_ be able to have you, and even if they somehow got to, they'd _never_ be able to make you feel as good as he can. He doesn't really care how, either. Is there a stage dedicated for this? That'd be best, but he's fine with just keeping the neighbors up until all hours with how loud he can make you. 

In the world he came from, everyone tried to take everything from everyone, and you had to fight to survive, so he'd definitely be into claiming/ marking. Whether he smears his cum into a pattern or his name on your skin to leave a scent mark, biting to leave visible marks, or giving you a collar as a clear sign to others to _back the fuck off_ , there is very little chance that other monsters, at least, won't know that you're his. And if anyone tries to change that- let's just say that he knows you're loyal, he knows you'll never stray, but those fuckers are disrespecting him, and you, and he's going to show them how to have a _good time_. 

Dominant… Oh, yeah. If you haven't gotten the idea, yet, this boy likes to be in control. He wants you to be at his mercy. He wants you to _trust him_ enough to _let yourself_ be at his mercy. The feeling of control he gets when his hands, mouth, or body are on you- _especially_ when you're bound and unable to stop him- the way your body reacts to what he does to you- _stars_ \- he gets unbearably hard just thinking about it… just wait until you both get home. He's got something he _really_ wants to _give you._

Turns out Mutt's favorite things are you, making you make those sweet noises, and making everyone jealous that they'll never have you.   
  
  
  
**_Horrortale  
  
_**_Sans (Axe)_

Axe may not know what menophilia is, but that doesn’t stop him from having it. His time in the hellish landscape of the Underground twisted his mind, and… one of those things is that now, he has a thing for blood… Not that he’d cut you, unless you wanted him to, but if you accidentally cut yourself while doing something, he’ll gladly clean the wound for you- just be sure to keep your eye on him. He gets a bit carried away, and… reattaching fingers is… not pleasant. He is just- _shocked_ when he learns about periods. Women bleed, in a completely normal, not harmed, healthy condition, all that blood, freely flowing, going to waste- _every month?!_ Never mind the drool and erection, it’s nothing! But… y’know, he heard that g-spot stimulation helps with those awful cramps you have- oh, and headaches… he’d love to help you- please let him help you… with his tongue… If you sleep in the same bed, you may even wake up to him enthusiastically eating you out. “was gettin’ messy, wanted ta help,” is all he’ll reply with. Maybe a “don’t waste tasty treats… only get this once a month…” if you push him. 

If you really want to get him riled up, walking around naked isn’t going to do it. He’s not phased by nudity; some monsters were in varying degrees of clothed all the time. If you really want to get him noticing, a nice submissive pose with your ass in the air and wet opening bared to him is the way to go- especially if you give a wiggle. It’ll set off that primal desire to mate, and- He just wants to fill you up- stuff you full of his cock- ya like that? Yes, you do, he can feel it, and he’s not going to stop, not until he’s spent so much magic inside you that you’re- you’d have ta be- there’s no way you’re not! Fu- _uuuuuuck! ..._ Need a drink? It’s important for humans ta hydrate, right? Snack? Yes, eat the snack… Ok, time ta go again. What? You’re the one that started this, he’s only given’ ya what ya want… and it’s you, dripping his seed because you’re so full- right? He’d love to arrange that. Just let him make sure you’re fed enough… ya need that energy for growin’ babybones, don’t ya? 

You know what is the ultimate trust exercise where he’s from? Oral; letting someone get their mouth that close to a tender region is… tough. Know what takes more trust than him eating you out? You giving him a blow job… If he bit you, you could still manage to get away, mostly unharmed, but when his dick is in your mouth- you could bite it clean off and run! That he can trust you enough to not, to give him pleasure and make him cum- that is fucking _hot as hell._ Trusting others became something that was unwise to do; everyone started stabbing each other in the back to get what they needed- and here you are, as pretty as a fucking fairy tale prince/ss, sucking him off with that sweet look on your face, that hot look in your eyes- _fuuuck… yessss…_ don’t waste it, slurp it all down, little lamb, that’s it… _hnnn… ..._ ya want seconds? 

Axe’s head wound/ previous circumstances seems to have forced him to revert back a bit into the primal way of things, and important things include eating, sleeping, and fucking… but… if this skeleman is you’re guy, you’re probably not complaining. 

_Papyrus (Bun/ Crooks)_

Crooks would like to bite you… very much… but he's afraid that his biting kink would turn to vore pretty quick… Which is also why the poor boy won't give oral. He wants to please you, not hurt you! So, he's learning to replace the act of biting with laying his head on your skin and pinching. It leaves a mark, gives the pain with pleasure, he's touching your skin… he might sneak a lick to get a taste… and he feels like it's close enough to the same thing. He got the idea after hearing about "Smurf bites" and gave it a shot, with a few modifications, though. 

Validation- _he_ knows what he went through was hell, and he had no alternative- but when you’re so close to the problem, you always doubt- I could have, I should have, it would have gone better, I could have done it differently- This poor boy needs a soft dom, someone to tell him that he’s valid, that he did the best he could, and that it’s not his fault it came down to them or him- that they’re glad he survived… And that he deserves the pleasure they’re giving him. Blow job, hand job, riding him- whatever method, remind him that he deserves this, he deserves to be here, and he deserves to feel good. Remind him that you love him… you’ll get a happy skele grateful and ready to nuzzle and cuddle you until you come- didn’t know that could happen? He’s… figured it out… 

Non penetrative orgasms. With all the cuddling and nuzzling this affection hungry skeleton gives and wants, it was quite the surprise when, after a long cuddle session, he’d somehow worked you up so much that, even though you didn’t think you were close, when he reached down to caress you and get into the heavy petting- you came. Gasping, shocked expression and muttered, “how the fuuu-” and all. You still have no idea how he did it, but boy, did he! And he does it as often as he can, so you always have to be careful when he wants to cuddle; is it just cuddling, or is he going to love on you and grope you until you come, nearly fully clothed with his hand not even fully touching you between your legs? 

He is very proud that he can get you off without even getting to penetration- let him. Let him know how much you love him, how much he is valued, how amazing he is, and how proud you are to wear his pseudo bite marks. Ego boosts are not much of a danger for this big cuddle bug.   
  
  
  
_**Bonus!!!  
  
**___**Dusttale  
  
**_Sans (Dust/y)_

Are you kidding? There's no way- he doesn't _believe_ for _one second_ that you could willingly get close enough to a _maniac_ like him to do that. He… has his dreams, though… You know what he'd _really_ like? Other than for his brother to be alive, of course. Domestic bliss. He would _love_ to spend his days watching you and Papyrus cooking and cleaning together, taking care of the house and the family… Yeah, he'd want to have a few kids with you, to complete the picture, too… He wouldn't be the lazy, unemployed slob, either. He'd provide for the household, help with raising the kids- he loved when Papyrus was a babybones! But beware whenever you're washing the dishes, cooking at the stove- basically anything that has you in a position to lean over the counter! Because he will come out of nowhere, pressing against you, kissing and nuzzling, hands wandering and groping… If you're not careful, he'll get you all worked up and either your pants pulled down, or your skirt up over your hips so he can slip in for a quick round before Paps walks in on you… Again… 

Fem dom/ punishment. This one depends. If he can ever get the world reset and have both you and Papyrus, he'd love to lay back as you hold his wrists down and ride him. Yes, take control, give him everything you've got, mistress… But if not… Look. He's not getting his world back, and he knows it. He'll never have it again… And he might want to make you pay for the sins of your people… The ones who locked monsters underground in the first place, and the one that pushed him until he went insane and lost everything. And he's going to do it with hard, rough sex- and anything else he has at his disposal. Spanking, hair pulling, choking, face fucking, bondage, degradation, forced orgasms, over stimulation, he may even try some body betrayal. Anything to make you beg for mercy until you cry. But, will he give it to you? 

**(Warning) Con-non-con/ humiliation & degradation.**

For the good/reset ending- he doesn’t get to forget what he did. He still remembers murdering everyone in the underground. He still remembers what it feels like to have his brother’s dust on his hands, literally and figuratively. He still remembers how good it feels to dust someone… how good it feels to be violent… and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to forget, or give it up. But, with consensual nonconsent, he can be violent, he can push you around, hit you, choke you, work out all of his demons, and still have the happily ever after with everyone he loves… You get bruises, you may have broken your arm once, but you consented to it all- except the broken arm, that was an accident when he was trying to drag you to another room and in the struggle you tripped and both went down, you landing funny and hurting yourself. He stops when you say the safe word, and you’ve said it. He’s told you about the resets, though, you’re aware of what he’d had to do… but you love him. And if this helps him feel like you even love that part of him that can be violent, manic, insane- it doesn’t hurt that the edge of danger makes electricity shoot through your veins, or that when he holds you down, trapping you from behind, phalanges around your throat, biting your shoulder, fucking you like he’s trying to wear your pussy out, you feel like a princess; coveted and loved, the sole focus of his mind… and it does; help him feel like you can actually love all of his fucked up self. 

On the other hand… If Dusty actually makes it through his bad ending without killing himself long enough to have you and be in a relationship with you, he needs absolvement from his sins, but… _how_ in the _fuck_ is he going to get that? Someone will have to take the blame for him. It’s not _his_ fault that he was driven insane- temporarily, _temporarily_ insane… It’s _not his fault_ that some demonic human played mind games and repeatedly made him watch his brother’s murder, live, in full sound and color! It’s _not his fault he cracked!_ ...the therapist said so… But he’ll never feel clean from it… unless… someone helps… someone takes his burden… You love him, don’t you? You’ll help, won’t you? Of course you will. So take responsibility for it all, be ashamed of all the pain and destruction your people caused- humans hated a good, kind people because of bigotry, and locked them away for hundreds of years, and another of your kind, a **child** , _fucked him up_ **_so badly_** that, not only did he have to commit tragic, heinous acts including killing his own brother, but he’s in counseling, and he’s _never_ going to fully recover. They are responsible for the decimation of an entire people- save one; him. And you, traitor to your kind that you are, you’re fucking him. The only one of his devastated people left, all murdered in cold indifference by your people’s hand, and you think a _pity fuck_ is going to smooth things over? He’ll make sure you feel the weight of your people’s actions. You do look pretty cute wearing his cum all over your face, after all… and when you’re covered in embarrassment about how _wet_ it got you to be used and punished in front of strangers… It’s going to take a lifetime for you to make it up to him- and he’s going to love _every minute_ of it. 


	2. The boys reacting to kinks (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon ask from tumblr.  
> How would the bois react finding out mc’s kinks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That depends on what her kinks are… for deciding, I used a random kink generator. So, if MC had these kinks and the boys found out;

**Resistant Submissive (ones that are submissive, but tend to fight back)**

_Classic-_ Oh, this might be fun. All the fun of MC doing what he says, and getting to stay in mostly the same place- while holding them down. Plus he can use all his dirty talk, whispering in MC’s ear “you know you want it; i can feel your body trying to beg me for attention… you’re so wet and ready, huh? i know ya want my cock in ya, but i can’t just give it to ya, ya gotta behave a little bit…” 

_Creampuff-_ OH-HO! SO IT’S A TEASE YOU’RE GOING FOR?! He’ll play along, pretending to force MC into what they both know is what they are both already getting to. And he’ll check in as often as he thinks necessary; he is a responsible lover, after all. 

_Red-_ heh heh heh. that so, sweetheart? well, then- i’ll jus’ have ta _force_ ya ta take my cock! He _will not_ be going easy. MC pushes his buttons just right with this; he likes being tough and using a little bit of strong arming, but wants his partner to be into it as much as he is, so MC crawling away like it’s a real escape attempt while making sure that everything is on display will drive him crazy, and make the fucking about to happen that much harder- and delicious. 

_Edge-_ This boy is going to tease. Not because he likes to tease, but because when MC tries to be reluctant, Edge will just turn away, smirking as he gives just enough touch to make MC admit that it was just play, and please, ok, I want it- I want _you_! Before he’ll really get started. But, while the tease is different, it’s still pretty nice. 

_Blue-_ OH NO, PRINCE/SS! YOU DON’T WANT TO BE THROWN IN THE DUNGEON? MWEH HEH HEH! *evil grin* THEN PAY WITH YOUR BODY, MY SWEET LITTLE DOVE… Yep, that went from playful teasing to possibly (probably) light bondage pretty quick. Either held down or tied up, or possibly while he’s cupping MC’s face with both hands and his cock is down their throat, he’ll love to have MC at his mercy, (pretending) to only be bending to his whims because he’s so strong and/ powerful. 

_Stretch-_ He’s so much more of a tease. Oh, MC _doesn’t_ want him to fuck them? Nyeh heh. Ok. Then he’ll just use them as a cock warmer and just pin them down by laying on top of them, hushing them if they try to speak up. shh, honey, cock warmers don’t talk. they just lay there lookin’ all pretty and keepin’ cocks warm. you’re doin’ so good at those other parts. 

_Black-_ OH, I _SEE_ … WE’RE PLAYING IT THIS WAY, THEN. I HOPE YOU’RE PREPARED THEN, _PET_. Suddenly, MC finds themselves against the wall, held there and not able to move. “LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I DO TO LITTLE PETS WHO _MISBEHAVE_.” And thus begins a night that MC had no idea would happen, so many orgasms that they started becoming forced orgasms after a bit, just because their body couldn’t work up to them anymore. “DID YOU LEARN, YET, PET?” He will be soft and gentle as he takes them to the bed and lays them down comfortably on their stomach, then climbs on top and spreads their thighs to position them. “OH, YOU THOUGHT WE WERE DONE? BUT I HAVEN’T HAD _MY_ TURN, YET. BE A GOOD PET AND TAKE YOUR TREAT OF MY CUM- YOU’VE EARNED IT.” 

_Mutt-_ Wow… MC didn’t know that Mutt’s skull could portray that look… His smirk is stretching his jaw, his expression a bit dark. “nyeh heh… no, by all means, keep going. let’s see how deep a hole ya dig for yourself.” Pinned and fucked until they can’t think, Mutt has the stamina and willpower to last through the orgasms until they’re over stimulated and at the edge of crying. “ah, but you’re not done with your punishment, yet, sugar,” his voice is so sticky sweet in their ear as he keeps thrusting, “ya still got one more in ya, don’t ya? i’m gonna see if i can get two…” Stars this kink of theirs turns him on _so fucking much_. 

_Axe-_ He’s… a bit confused… and worried… is this a game…? Or did he actually step outside of some boundaries? Yes, he can smell just how much MC wants it, but they’re _actually_ being reluctant… did he… did he push too far…? Better to check in. 

_Crooks/Bun-_ Um- it all stops. It’s not that he doesn’t care about MC or want to make them happy, it just- living in the Underground was hard, and when he hears someone saying things like “no, stop, I don’t wanna,” or trying to get away- he’s used to a _whole different context!_ And can’t continue. He- he loves MC, but the poor boy is about to have an anxiety attack, don’t push him on this- … please…?

_Dusty-_ Much like the HT boys, Dusty has been through hell, and when people tell him no, stop, or try to get away, it can trigger him- whether that means attacking, or having an attack can depend on the day and time, so… yeah, he’s not a fan. 

**Neck fetish (kissing, biting, licking… all parts of the neck)**

_Classic-_ Hey, if MC’s into neck stuff, what kind of _verte_ bae would he be to neglect it? He’ll give it good attention, teasing all the sweet spots, but it doesn’t do a lot for him- until he nips and bites at them, that is. The way their body arches and the noises leaving them- yeah, there’s an appeal… it’s quite obvious in the way his shorts tent. 

_Creampuff-_ This is just more things for him to explore, and is more about how MC reacts to what he’s doing than him finding it arousing. The noises they’re making are nice, but the act itself isn’t going to get him all hot and bothered. 

_Red-_ _fuck yes_ … MC wants Red to give them attention all over their neck, nip and nibble and lick and _bite_ \- yes. He has a biting and marking kink, and these go so well together! And it’s not going to stop in the bedroom. Any time he can catch MC doing something, unaware that he’s there, too, he’ll sneak up and start in, nipping and nibbling, move to biting, and then, even if he was doing it just to tease, and wasn’t really horny at the start, it’s soon going to devolve into desperate growling and clawing at clothes, him trying to get at them. “fuck- imma fuck ya _right here._ get these fuckin’ clothes _outta my way_ …” 

_Edge-_ Just more chances to play. He may make MC give instead of get on this one, because he's entitled to some lovin', too. And after MC does all the things they'd like done, he'll turn it around and repeat it on them. 

_Blue-_ More chance for teasing! He'll trail his phalanges over MC's neck and shoulders, pinching and holding, licking nibbling, and whenever there's a chance, instead of holding their head, his hand will be on their neck, his thumb stroking along the soft, tender skin… Mweh Heh Heh… Like That, Dove…? Oh, he knows exactly what he's doing. 

_Stretch-_ It is now his favorite place to nuzzle and rest his skull. He'll come up and set his jaw on MC's shoulder, letting/ making his breath blow over it, licking and letting the air be even more noticeable. 

_Black-_ He's getting MC a collar, a pretty one, that he can constantly be playing with, his phalanges never far from teasing the sensitive skin, going as far as having different textures on the inside so that he can give different sensations by tugging and pressing it on different areas. 

_Mutt-_ His goal was already to be wrapped around MC every minute of the day, and this doesn't change that, it just makes the benefits even better. After finding this out, his skull is rarely going to be away from their neck. Licking, nipping, biting, nuzzling, all day, every day, working on getting MC so flustered that they finally just beg him to bend them over the counter, couch, bed, table- whatever's around, and fuck them until they can't remember their name. 

_Axe-_ He likes necks, too; they're so delicate and soft, and humans make such sweet noises when he plays with them… choking, drawing patterns with the tip of his phalange, just enjoying the soft feeling and pretty sounds. It will become his go to in idle times, and he'll never complain if his intake of sex goes up from the habit. 

_Crooks/ Bun-_ He's a bit skittish… How many humans' necks did he have in his hands before reaching the surface? How many times did it end with sadness? He's one that MC will have to teach about it by example. After a few long sessions of giving love to his vertebrae, he'll understand how soft and loving it can be, and he'll do it as an exercise in softness, a loving gesture that shows how happy he is that MC trusts him this much. 

_Dusty-_ Poor Dust… He can't. He _can't_. He starts playing with MC's neck- no telling where this ends. Papyrus is telling him to do things, he's fighting, but… He's not good at refusing his brother. This one's off the table. 

**Bondage**

_Classic-_ He's good with either way MC wants to use this. Tie him up? Ok. Tie them up? Ok. It's not his thing, but if they like it and it's not too intensive, he can't see a reason not to give it a shot. 

_Creampuff-_ Hmm… Well… he could give it a shot for MC. If he doesn't like either side, they can stop. If he does like it, even better! 

_Red-_ oh, fuck yes, sweetheart… Red loves this, he knows all sorts of stuff, he's got the soft fur lined leather cuffs, he has edicate and a safe word- MC probably won't have to admit to this kink; Red will probably just ask one time if they'd be cool with him tying them up. Their reaction will get him excited, and even just tying MC up and planning on what he's going to do as he does will have him hard and ready before there's any other touch. If it's the other way around, he'll be going over protocol a few times and may have to remind himself that he can shortcut out if he needs to, but he can manage and even enjoy being the one tied up. 

_Edge-_ He's dabbled in this himself and is fine with whichever way MC wants to go with it. Tie him up? He'll show them how hard he can make them come from the bottom. Tie them up? He'd be good with that, having them on their knees, arms and hands tied behind their back as he watches them suck him off sounds delightful. 

_Blue-_ Bondage? He thought they'd never ask! The answer is yes. Nine times out of ten. He likes bondage very much. Having his partner at his mercy turns him on a _lot_. MC will be in caring, well versed hands with him, safe and praised every moment- unless he's being villainous… In which case MC will be in the exact same position, but the praising is phrased differently. 'Good' (YOU'RE DOING SO GOOD, DOVE, BEING SO GOOD FOR ME. YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL…) vs 'Evil' (I'LL TEACH YOU TO FLAUNT YOUR GOODNESS… YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY THAT I'LL GO EASY ON YOU?) 

_Stretch-_ He'd prefer if he was tied up. Not because he's into it, but he would rather be the one laying there unable to move, which is a definite change from how he usually is in bed. 

_Black-_ Of course he'll tie MC up! They only have to ask. And then they'll be _completely_ at his whim. They won't be able to stop him from using their body any way he wants (except for the safe word, of course), and he'll use it _every_ way he wants. MC will be very tired and sore after this- and it will have nothing to do with how tightly they were tied. 

_Mutt-_ MC didn't even get to finish telling Mutt. The conversation started with, "have you ever heard of bondage?" Followed him shortcutting and quickly reappearing with a set of leather cuffs. "like this, darlin'?" MC then made a few uncertain noises before Mutt grabbed them against him and growled, "wait 'til ya see what i got in my room…" then shortcutted away to introduce them to his toys and what they're for. "bondage, huh? should we go for light our first time playin', or ya wanna try the spreader bar? ya got a safe word already picked out?"

_Axe-_ He’s down for a little bondage. He’ll do a great job ‘playing’ the ‘big scary monster’. There’s only one thing, though- he’s not allowed to actually bind. His type of bondage is going to have to be holding you down, because if it’s not something that automatically stops if he dissociates, there’s always the risk that he may _actually_ hurt MC. If they can’t stop him or get away while he’s not in his right mind- he’d never forgive himself, and he’d rather dust than find out what would happen. He’s not against it, it just needs to be _safe_. And for MC to check in often. 

_Crooks/Bun-_ He’d love to be able to give you _something_ that you want- he really would! But this… this is… also reminiscent of the old, unpleasant days… But! What if! He’s done some research, and the thing called a self restraint bond sounds like it might be ok. That way, you just have to stop yourself, as it involves putting your extremities, hands, legs, arms, feet, in places that they can’t immediately escape from, like your hands on your shoulders and elbow above, touching, or kneeling and laying back so that your feet are under you- that way MC can be ‘bound’ but he won’t be triggered by the ropes! It’s also the most difficult type of bondage, since it involves being completely free to manage your limbs while also following rules and _not moving_ at all. Is this an ok compromise?

_Dusty-_ Like Axe, he’s going to have to hold MC down instead of tying them. He'd like to tie them, but… There are certain things that may or may not happen, depending on whatever strange forces exist in the universe, so… MC is going to need to be able to help themselves. 

**Marking/Biting**

_Classic-_ He doesn't have a big thing for biting, and he'd rather not put permanent marks on MC, but the way they moan and squirm when he bites can do it for him, and he'll draw and write puns and other dorky things like, sans was here.

_Creampuff-_ If MC likes it, he'll give it a try. The responses he gets are better than just doing it. And no fear, he'll mark them with a Sharpie! They're permanent, you know! 

_Red-_ yes- yes yes yes _fuck yeeeeeeees!_ Red also has this kink. He wants to bite and mark _every inch_ of MC's body. It’s his, all his- and there will no doubt in _anyone's_ mind! He’ll get excited when he sees the marks, too. Oh, he remembers just the way they squirmed and moaned and begged when he made that mark- well, he’s all hot and stiff, ready to go make more marks. And now he _really_ needs some relief. “c’mon, sweetheart, let’s go put more marks on ya so no one fergets y’re mine. wanna mark ya up an’ fuck ya til th’ only name ya can remember is mine… though, if ya got ‘nough voice let ta say it when ‘m done, i didn’t do my job right.”

_Edge-_ He can deal with biting, it’s not a big thing to him. If MC likes it, he can do it, he may bite in the heat of things. Marks are more his style. He knows that permanent isn’t for everyone, but he’d like to scar it into MC’s skin. Many ways to do this; burning to make scars, cutting, and then there’s scratching. He’s seen a human that told him they used something (a safety pen…?), to scratch over the spot until it broke through the skin, and then worked it to a scar. It was an interesting decoration, a reminder in the middle of their life that things weren’t as bad as it seemed, and helped them. He can think of a few things he’ll put on his human’s skin- not all of them cute, at least one of them his name, and another that may be his personal symbol. 

_Blue-_ BUT- BUT YOUR BEAUTIFUL SKIN! Blue loves MC, and wants to do things that they like, but _hurting them?! Leaving scars?!_ No! He’ll gladly bite, and MC may have some bruises from the bondage, and like the UT boys will use pens or markers, but he doesn’t want to permanently damage his sweet dove’s skin! 

_Stretch-_ Permanently? That’s… a bit extreme. Biting he can do, no problem. Temporary scratches and marks, that’s fine, too, but… Hurting someone permanently on purpose is… not his thing. 

_Black-_ "IS THE COLLAR NOT ENOUGH TO SHOW THE WORLD YOU’RE MINE? NO MATTER, I’LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU, AND EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS YOU’RE MINE.” And then MC is whisked away to his room and is covered everywhere in love bites, bruises, painted marks, wax drips that spell out his name, the red marks from his punishment, and marks from where he tied or held them down, as well as a heart doodled in cum right over their pelvic bone. “IF THAT’S NOT ENOUGH TO SHOW OTHERS THAT YOU’RE MINE, NOTHING WILL BE."

_Mutt-_ Oh, _yes_ … MC was going to get marked anyway, with him, so it's good that they're into it, too. It makes for _hot_ sessions. He likes to nip and nibble, leave hickeys and bites, MC will probably get some marks from any bondage or holding down, as well as any punishments. Scratches and bruises from where he's gripped too hard as he holds them and fucks them roughly are pretty normal to see. So is the collar he's gotten for them. The other thing he does may sound a bit weird to people who aren't into it. He's going to doodle pretty things, his name, phrases in human and monster, and he'll be using not only his cum, but MC's as well. He wants them to smell completely sated, to leave no question in anyone's mind that he takes _good_ care of them. Plus… he kinda thinks it's sexy when they smell like sex, specifically when the two of them have sex together. 

_Axe-_ He could get into marking. Seeing those pretty marks on MC's skin, knowing that he caused them, remembering how much they _liked_ them… It definitely has some appeal. He loves touching their soft skin, touching and rubbing against it, and especially with permanent marks, seeing himself there, feeling like he's entwined with them forever… It feels so sweet. 

_Crooks/Bun-_ He's not a big fan, but if MC is asking him to do it… bruises and scars are probably the way he'll go. He'd _love_ to bite them, but he's worried that he'll fall back into old habits. 

_Dusty-_ He'd be ok with marking MC up. He'll get really creative with it, too. "you'll look so pretty when i'm done with you, human." Not that he doesn't already think that MC is pretty, but he thinks they'll look even better covered in his marks. MC will, however, need to keep checking in with him to keep him in the moment and not slipping down into the delusional section of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything you want to send me (asks, questions, whatever- fan art? *hopeful puppy dog eyes*) you can do so on my [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/), too!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for having no chapters to come out this week! The last few weeks really took it out of me with the about 16500 words lol. 
> 
> I wrote a bit about it on my [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/)! You can also visit me there if you want to send asks or laugh at my goofy ass self, or anything!


End file.
